


The Book of Randoms

by Lavengale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Notes, Author Rants, Cooking, May contain spoilers for other works, One Shot Collection, Quickstories, Randomness, Recipes, Shorts, Tell about yourself tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavengale/pseuds/Lavengale
Summary: Basically, I put random stuff in here. Short Stories, Snippets, Author Rants, and more!I will mark the categories in the titles, so you can sift though what you want to read easier.Cross-posted on Wattpad





	The Book of Randoms

You'll see these in the rest of the "chapter" titles. Basically, they tell you what kind of thing is written inside.

  * AR— Author Rants. For venting frustrations and confusions, or a speech on IRL passions.
  * WB— Writing Bloopers. Behind-the-scenes of my works; mishaps of writing and comedic happenings from the "backstage" or "background"
  * SS— Short Stories. These are stand alones. Most will have a bit of background info at the top.
  * Snip— Snippets. These are in the world of one of my other books. Might be something I wrote that doesn't fit into the plot, or doesn't work anymore.
  * Tag— Someone tagged me, now I have to talk about myself. These are the reason I'm doing these codes.
  * IRL— Stories from my offline life.
  * Cook— Recipes. I may have a recipe I want to share. Occasionally, these dishes are in my stories. The work and chapter will be noted.



More codes might come later.


End file.
